


traveler's song

by weatheredlaw



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Video Game Fusion, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Queer Themes, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're blessed enough just to know Shauna, and here someone thinks you may even love her. Don't you feel <i>lucky</i>, Serena?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	traveler's song

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to excuse the weird "Ash Ketchum is a grownup" element to this story. In terms of timeline and such, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm well aware that Serena and Shauna have their place in the anime, but things are different there, so I'm doing, really, whatever I feel like doing. Because I'm a grownup who makes her own decisions and I haven't written decent femslash in six million years. So take it and only judge me a little.

It's the first time Serena's been home for more than six hours since the parade. Days in Kiloude City, hours spent with Sycamore and Diantha in the lab, sweating through notebook after notebook on Mega Evolution -- she'd agreed to continue helping after she'd traded for Diantha's Ralts, but lord if it wasn't hard work. Her room is alien to her, and it's beyond an acceptable time to be awake. Hours of night walking has decimated her sleep schedule and, across the way, she can see Calem's bedroom light. _Not the only one_ , she thinks, and decides to give sleep a try. 

She's twenty minutes into pretending it's working when her Holo Caster starts beeping, and Shauna's face appears in front of her. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Wish I wasn't," Serena mutters, sitting up in bed. She stifles a yawn and Shauna laughs. "Sorry. What's up?"

"Can't sleep."

"Yeah, Calem's light is still on, too. Trev and Tierno the same way?" Shauna nods. "This sucks."

"Come walk with me. I'm trying to get Cece to evolve." Shauna's pesky little Eevee sticks her face in front of the Holo Caster. "Cece get _down._ "

Serena grins and nods. "Yeah, alright." She'd spent hours on Route 7 doing the same thing, watching sleepless painters draw the Pokémon in the Day Care Center under the moonlight, waiting for her own Eevee to become something new. "I'll meet you by the fountain."

 

 

 

Shauna's already there when Serena jogs up -- probably since before she called, Serena realizes. "Hey, did you try to sleep at all?"

Shauna shakes her head. Cece is playing in the fountain, flicking water at a stray Fletchling, who doesn't seem to be having as much fun. "My dad wants me to see a doctor, but I'm not staying here long." Serena settles next to her. "I told you," she says quietly. "I'm going further away next time."

"You should take a break."

"Easy for you to say. You did all the work."

Serena sighs, looking up at the moonlight. It's late enough for Cece to evolve, but she doesn't seem interested. "Maybe I'll go with you."

Shauna turns so quickly she nearly knocks Serena into the fountain, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh my gosh. I'm so _sorry._ " Serena laughs and shakes her head, and Shauna's cheeks flush. "You're a hero here. You're helping Sycamore with his project. Could you just...leave?"

"Sure. I'm the Champion," she adds, folding her hands behind her head. Her mother told her she shouldn't talk about it, but Serena thinks it's something she should be proud of. Shauna's expression seems to agree. "But it doesn't matter. You shouldn't travel alone. Plus, if I don't go with you, Tierno and Trevor will. Not that they aren't great--"

"I love them," Shauna says, instead of agreeing. 

"I know you do."

"Where would we go?"

Serena shrugs. "I don't know. I've always thought about Kanto, you know."

"Kanto." The _k_ is hard coming out of Shauna's mouth, and she smiles around it, glancing over at Cece, now sitting pensively on the edge of the fountain, her Fletchling friend a dot over the tree line ahead of them. "Sounds nice."

 

 

 

It's the way it is these days. Serena makes Shauna a promise, and then she can't keep it. A week after their fountainside conversation, Shauna sends her a message, saying her mother has friends in Viridian City who could give them a place to stay while they prepared for their journey, but Serena's response had gotten lost somewhere between fossil hunting and figuring out what to do with the horde of baby Charmanders she and Sycamore had accidentally bred in the lab. 

"Actually, that's a good idea," he says, when she explains to him how her plans have fallen through the cracks. The last Charmander is hiding under his desk, and doesn't seem too keen on going into the ball. "Now _you_ ," Augustine says, reaching out for its tiny little paw, pulling back when he gets burnt. "Well. Maybe I'll just keep this one." He stands and tosses the empty Pokéball to her. "Professor Oak could use some more of these little guys. Charmander's a popular starter with the kids in Kanto. The lab could sponsor your trip, and you could do a bit of research for me while you're there."

"And deliver your brood," Serena mutters, bending down and guiding the little guy out into the open. "Yeah, we could do that."

" _C'est magnifique!_ " Sycamore claps his hands together and puts an arm around her shoulder. "How lucky you are to be young and in love, Serena. The regions at your fingertips, a partner buy your side--" He nearly trips when Serena stops walking, his momentum carrying him into one of the workstations in his lab. " _Oof._ "

"I am not _in love_ ," Serena says, and suddenly the straps on her bag desperately need to be adjusted as she looks anywhere but right at him. "That's--" She swallows. " _You're_ the one who won't tell Diantha how you feel."

"Now _see_ here, young lady--"

"Shauna and I are friends and we're going on a trip together--"

"Well I just _thought_ \--"

"Stop _thinking_ , I didn't ask you--"

"Serena, _please_ \--"

" _What_ are the two of you _yelling_ about?" The door to the elevator slides open and Diantha comes out, bringing her standard perfume cloud with her. Augustine's face turns beet red and he ducks down under one of the desks where the Charmander has hidden itself again, among all the shouting. "Goodness, the poor thing. Augustine, you're _going_ to pull its little arm off, _please_." She coaxes the shaking creature out again. "If you don't mind I'll be taking this one. I heard you only had about a dozen of them."

"They're for Oak, I was just--"

"Leaving compatible Charmeleons unsupervised in your lab does not become you, Augustine. But it does have adorable results." Diantha scratches under the thing's chin and smiles. "I'm glad you're here, Serena. Just the Champion I wanted to see."

"Serena's taking these on a trip with her."

"Are you?" Diantha looks up. "You're going to Kanto? With who?"

"Shauna." Serena grips the strap of her bag and tells Sycamore with her eyes that two words about _love_ and he's dead. 

She's so proud of the relationship she and her mentor have established.

"She's a _lovely_ thing. Came to me some time ago about Pokémon Showcases, isn't that nice?"

Augustine huffs. "Beauty contests are not appropriate research projects."

"Coming from the man who's been wearing the same slacks for six years. Come on then, Serena. I'll buy you a coffee."

Sycamore sputters as they go, gripping his pant legs in his hands. " _These_ are _new!_ "

 

 

 

Café Soleil is where they met, it's where they traded Pokémon, and it's where they always end up. Serena's stopped wearing her hats, but an outing with Diantha always includes a little bit of shopping -- there aren't enough clothes in Kalos, in Serena's opinion -- so coffee doesn't come until after. 

"What's the matter, Champion?" Diantha settles across from her and tips the pitcher of cream over the side of her teacup. "You look glum."

"I hate fighting with him."

"Serena. You weren't _fighting_. Fighting with Augustine looks much different than that. When Lysandre--" She chokes on the name, fingers covering her heart for a moment before she takes a breath. "Well. Never mind _that._ Either way, he's just...difficult at times. That's all." Diantha shakes her head. "What did he have you all worked up over?"

"Something stupid," Serena admits. "Just about this trip."

"I love Kanto. It's very _raw_ there. Everyone works hard and they don't enjoy much time to themselves. Have you met Oak?" Serena shakes her head. "He is...oh, how _would_ you say it? If I didn't know he were a professor, I'd think he were a farmer, I suppose." Serena laughs. "Oh it's quite true, love. Believe me." She shakes her head. "But that isn't what you were quarreling over."

"He thinks I'm in love with Shauna." Diantha raises an eyebrow. "I know. He's so out of _line_ sometimes."

"Well. Not always."

" _You_ don't agree with him?" Shauna asks, close to standing.

Diantha sighs. "My dear. I think this life is too short to be upset with men like Augustine Sycamore for accusing you of being _in love._ Particularly with a girl like Shauna. She's so wonderful, have I told you that before?" Serena nods. "She just is. Honestly, and I'd like you to perhaps be more patient with me than you were with our poor professor--" She takes Serena's hand in her own. "I wouldn't write love off just yet. I know you're a big hero, you're the _Champion_. An absent Champion," she adds, and Serena flushes. "But a Champion all the same. You're blessed enough just to know Shauna, and here someone thinks you may even love her. Don't you feel _lucky_ , Serena?"

"I...I suppose--"

"What harm does it do to entertain the notion?"

"I've just...I've never thought about it. I've never thought about love at all." 

Diantha smiles. "You should. Or you'll end up like me."

"If I could _be_ so lucky," Serena murmurs, sipping her coffee.

Diantha shakes her head. "No. You're luckier than I am. Than I _ever_ was. Remember that, won't you?"

 

 

 

Shauna's mother ushers Serena through the front door, sputtering and yelling at her husband to get some tea for crying out loud. "No, I'm really just fine--"

" _Nonsense._ There's a Champion in my house and she'll want for nothing. _Shauna!_ You have a visitor!" Shauna's mother turns to her. "She'll only be a moment, I promise. _Tiens._ " She sets a cup of tea in front of Serena and vanishes. There's a Persian settled lazily in the corner, and it looks up just to let Serena know that it won't be disturbed before going back to sleep. Shauna's quiet steps sound their way down the stairs and she looks almost like she's been taking a nap.

"Were you sleeping?" Serena says suddenly, standing and almost knocking her tea over. Shauna laughs and yawns at the same time, stretching.

"Kinda. But it's okay. What's up?"

"I...I'm sorry I've been taking so long to get back with you."

"Calem said you were in the City with the professor, so I figured you'd just been busy."

"I want to go with you. I want us to go together. We even have some work we can do." Shauna raises an eyebrow. "It's kind of a long story. I'll explain it on the way, but..." She sits down at the table again. "Do you? Still want to go, I mean."

Shauna pulls up her own chair, reaching across the table and taking Serena's hand in hers. It's like the Café all over again, and Shauna reminds Serena more of Diantha than anyone else. 

"When do we leave?"

 

 

 

Kanto is Southeast of Kalos, and doesn't seem very far when Serena looks at her map -- but the train ride there is slow, and Shauna wonders if they should have flown. 

"You picked the Charmander," she says, looking longingly out the window at the clouds. "Way back when? She's beautiful." Serena nods, thinking of her now-evolved Charizard. Sycamore had told her she was unique to have gotten a female, that the chances were slim. _Twelve point five percent, actually. Lucky girl,_ he'd added, and Serena was glad to have made up with him that morning, a bag of his own Charmanders tucked safely in her lap.

"We'll fly to Viridian City from Pallet Town," Serena offers, nudging Shauna with her shoulder. "Deal?"

"Perfect." Shauna leans back, folding her hands behind her head and inspecting the roof of the car they've chosen. "Nice of Professor Sycamore to pay for our trip." She looks over at Serena, eyebrow set high. "Like, _really_ nice."

"I'm not a big fan of your tone right now," Serena mutters.

"Well you know, you're an elegant mature young woman. Sycamore is--"

"In love with Diantha," Serena says dryly.

" _Ooh._ A love triangle."

"Not even a little." Serena opens the bag to make sure the Pokéballs are still in their spots. "I'm not--" The train stops, pitching them both forward. Serena wraps her arms instinctively around the bag, but the Pokéballs stay in their place. She should know better than to doubt Augustine's measures when it comes to protecting his most treasured things. 

" _Pallet Town!_ " The conductor's voice sounds down the corridor outside their car and Shauna seems to have forgotten everything but the thrill of their stop. " _Last call for Pallet Town!_ "

 

 

 

Professor Oak _is_ exactly as Diantha described him. He isn't wearing a lab coat when they go inside -- he's wearing jeans and a work shirt, the arms rolled up as he digs his hand into some kind of machine. There's someone lounging in the corner, a Pikachu stashed behind his legs, taking a nap. He has his arms folded over his chest, laughing and watching Oak struggle.

"Don't _laugh_ , Ketchum. _Help._ "

"You seem to be doing alright."

"Yes, well, that's _your_ opinion, isn't it?" Their banter reminder Serena of herself in Augustine's lab, and for a brief moment, she's painfully homesick. Ketchum looks up and taps the professor on the shoulder. "Ah! They've arrived. You're late, girls."

"They took the train, Oak. You know how it goes with the train. And from Kalos, too. If you're not roller skating in Kalos, you're wandering through the flowers, isn't that right?" Shauna laughs and Serena feels a bit more at ease. 

"And when, pray tell, have you had time to go to _Kalos_?" Oak finally stands, rolling down his sleeves and pulling his lab coat on over his shirt. "Never mind. You're always doing _something_ that I don't know about. Now." He claps his hands together. "Let's have a look at those Charmanders." Serena nods and sets the bag on one of the tables, pulling out the container. Oak opens it and inspects the Pokéballs one by one, opening them up. The Charmanders are a little travel weary, so he leaves them out to snack and drink. Ketchum's Pikachu tosses them a weathering glance as they approach him. Serena's heard of this man -- a champion and famous trainer in his own region. Diantha had once mentioned him in passing, and told Serena they should all be grateful he hadn't challenged either of them -- Ash Ketchum was weathered, experienced, and battle-born. There was no life other than this that he seemed to be meant for.

"When did I go to Kalos?" Ketchum mutters, bending down and scratching behind one of the Charmander's ears. "I used to have one of you. He's all grown up now, though."

"Serena has a Charizard, too!" Shauna says, grabbing her arm. "Don't you?"

"Um. Yeah--"

"I'd love to see him. Maybe outside?"

" _Yes_ outside," Oak snaps. "I've got to call Augustine anyway. And Rowan, come to think of it." He ushers them out, peering down at his Holo Caster. "I need to charge this..." Ketchum laughs and shakes his head, leading the girls outside. 

"I've been to every region," he says, looking up. "But there isn't a place like Kanto. Now. About this Charizard. Can I meet him?"

"Her, actually." Serena flushes, pulling out her Charizard's Pokéball.

Ketchum echoes Augustine: "Lucky girl. And you've got yourself one of those rings, too?" He looks at her wrist where she's still wearing her Mega Ring. "Sycamore talked my damn leg off about this. Kept trying to get me to do it."

"It's...different," Serena admits. She usually only Mega Evolves her Lucario, but it's impressive all the same.

"I'd imagine so." Serena brings out her Charizard and Ketchum does the same. His is much older than Serena's, its face turned down, slightly, maturity evident in its stance. "We've been through a lot together. Apart and as a team. But I think we're stuck together now, huh buddy?" The Charizard pushes his snout under Ketchum's hand. "Yeah, you and me."

" _Pika._ " 

"You're _always_ included in the me, goof." 

If there's one thing Serena likes to watch, it's the way trainers communicate with their Pokémon. Ash isn't a child anymore, but Serena watches him and it's like watching the videos of him she'd catch on the news as a little girl, his hat turned backwards as he'd throw himself into battle. 

"You girls should come over for dinner. I'm staying with my mother for a few days before I head out. The professor should be there, too." 

"Of course." Oak is locking up the lab behind him, coming to put a hand on Shauna's shoulder. "You've traveled quite a ways to deliver those Charmanders. Some lucky new trainers are indebted to you."

Serena turns to tell Shauna that they should probably head out, that they have to meet her mother's friends in Viridian City -- "We'd _love_ to!" Shauna is saying, and grabbing Serena's hand before she can protest. 

 

 

 

"Oo you shink--"

"Shauna, finish brushing your teeth."

Shauna spits and rinses, wiping her mouth on a towel as she comes out of the bathroom. "Sorry. Do you think Ash'll come to Viridian City with us?"

"No. He's going to Goldenrod City, in Johto." Serena adjusts the blankets Ash’s' mother gave them to sleep on -- no one would even consider letting the girls leave so late in the evening, so Serena had passed on a message to their contact in Viridian that they would arrive in the morning, and reluctantly accepted Delia Ketchum's offer. "Do you _want_ him to go?" Serena asks, not really sure of her tone. 

"Nah. He's just really interesting. Besides, if he went, that'd defeat the purpose of us going on this trip anyway." She slips down into her own pile of blankets, rolling over and facing Serena. 

Serena takes the bait.

"What was the point of us going on this trip?" she asks quietly. Their faces are close, Serena could bump Shauna's nose with her own, brush their lips together, and still call it an accident.

Shauna gets closer, if it's even possible. "To be together."

"Together," Serena says.

"Yes." There's a brush of warmth on Serena's cheek -- Shauna's running her hand over her skin, brushing along the back of her neck. "I've wanted to be alone with you for so long. Since the fireworks. It's been so hard to..." She huffs, taking in a shaky breath. "Maybe I should have told you the truth."

"No, it's okay."

"It isn't, though. I wanted...I wanted you all to myself. And I feel like you didn't--"

Serena shakes her head. "Don't finish that. Whatever you do."

"Serena, there's never been _anyone_ like you in my life."

"Don't you think I feel the same way about you?" Serena tips her forehead against Shauna's. "All I wanted was this."

Shauna's nose does touch Serena's, and she laughs, toothpaste breath hot on Serena's lips. She opens her mouth, says: "All I wanted was _you._ "

And that's all Serena needs.

It's the kiss of a lifetime. Of a thousand lifetimes. And Serena understands what Diantha meant. That she is luckier beyond anyone's imagination, and the proof of it is right here. 

"I feel so lucky," Shauna says.

Serena tips her head back, presses a kiss to the hollow of her neck. "Why?"

"To be in love. With you."


End file.
